Can love change time?
by Zicova
Summary: when naruto gets badly hurt in a car accident that was caused by the man he actualy suke Uchiha. sasuke decides to give him a special kind of care in hospital.
1. Chapter 1

_**thanks for reading xxxxx**_

_Naruto had a typical ordinary day routine. he would get breakfast,shower,get dressed then go hang out with his friends little did he know that his life would end before the 3rd task he would leave his home at 14:15 and walk through the town on his way to see his friends before getting in a bad car accident._

_but can love change time?_

_Sasuke Uchiha had a typical ordinary day routine. he would get up get breakfast,wash up,get dressed then go to work._

_little did he know that he would be involved in a bad carr acident._

_but can love change time?_

_- 1 week ago -_

_"Saturday should be fun, your still going yeh?" asked kiba walking with naruto and rock lee through the bowling alley._

_"ill have to see if i have plans"said the blonde picking up a bowling ball._

_"you never have plans,your like the most planned out guy. i know your lifestyle like the back of my hand" spoke kiba sitting down and putting on his bowling shoes._

_"thats not very good is it,you should enjoy youth before it fades away. and BANG! next minute your 6ft under the ground, dead!" said rock lee tying his laces._

_naruto raised an eyebrow "o-k" he stood behind the line and through the ball._

_"STRIKE!" he yelled happily._

_Kiba rolled his eyes. "beginners luck,jackass"_

_naruto stuck out his tougue "jelous pup"_

_kiba growled. _

_lee jumped up "IM READY NOW GET ME SOME BALLS!"_

_naruto and kiba burst out laughing._

_rock lee looked at them "whats so funny?"_

_"nothing,"he snickered handing him a bowling ball._

_" youth!" he cheered throwing the bowling ball._

_"STRIKE! OH YEH!" yelled lee doing a victory dance._

_"YOU STOOD ON THE LINE!" yelled kiba._

_"I DID NOT!"yelled lee back._

_"YES YOU DID!" shouted kiba._

_"IN THE NAME OF YOUTH I DIDNT!"yelled lee._

_"OH WILL YOUS TOO JUST SHUT YOUR FRIKIN MOUTHS!" yelled naruto._

_kiba stood up "my turn" he through his bowling ball._

_"HAH HAH FAIL!" yelled naruto and lee at the same time._

_kiba turned around holding a ball "ill kill yous fuckfaces!" he chased them. _

_"fecking run you bushy brow basterd!" yelled naruto pushing lee and running at the speed of light._

_"oh come on kiba we were only joking, heheh" said lee running._

_"yeh right" said kiba running after them._

_"IM GONNA DIE AND IM STILL A FUCKING VIRGIN!" yelled naruto running fast._

_kiba stopped chasing them. lee stopped running. naruto then stopped running._

_kiba burst out laughing "your 22!and good lookin and your still a virgin!" laughed kiba._

_Naruto then chased kiba. "ILL KILL YOU KIBA!"_

_kiba ran._

_"ahhhh the youthfull days of today" sighed lee. following them._

_they left before returning the bowling shoes and putting on there own._

_"im just not interested in going kiba" said naruto hands in pockets walking down the street with them._

_kiba sighed "fine dont go" he said looking at him. _

_"your quite boring sometimes naruto, i realy think you should go saturday, partys can be fun!" said rock lee._

_naruto looked at them "ill think about it"_

_they walked into a restaurant for lunch. sitting at a table they looked through the menu._

_"can i get you anything to drink?" came a rough voice._

_Naruto looked up only to find a gorgeous raven haired boy._

_"n-no..thanks" he said quietly looking back down._

_rock lee and kiba raised an eyebrow looking at eachother then smirked. "no were good thanks"_

_The boy smiled politely walking away._

_"seems like you find the waiter attractive" mumbled kiba._

_naruto looked up "w-what?"_

_"nothing" said rock lee._

_thanks for reading chapter 1. hope you liked it ^ ^ _

_thanks for reading chapter 1 hope u enjoyed it xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

As naruto walked home he took a moment to look up at the dark night sky, it was approxmatly 9 o clock now the moon was half full. stars were bright, a planes lights went past and for a moment just for a moment naruto thought it was a shooting star.

if only it was.

He could use a wish or too for his boring life.

But even if he got the wish he wouldnt be selfish about it he would share it with the world.

Yes naruto uzumaki was a good man, he deserved nothing but the goodness of life, so why would this tradgic accident that was about to occur happen?

As naruto crossed the road forgetting about trafic still dazed in the skys beauty,the worlds beauty.

The light of the car and the noise of the horn made naruto jump out of his daydream and jerked his head twards the fast car that skidded to a break, but not in time it hit the blonde, naruto crashing against the windscreen making it crack blood mark trail dripping down the car as he fell to the ground. eyes closed stiff body and head bleeding.

Sasuke uchiha drove through the streets of town his eye itched he rubbed it with his hand eyes closed just for a moment. when he opened them he was seconds away from hitting a rather sad looking boy,his eyes widened pulling to a hault but it was too late, he tensed wide eyed body frozen.

he stared at the still body on the street ground, he slowly got out of the car, lips quivering with fear.

he walked over the broken glass knelt down beside him slowly getting his phone from his pocket and dialing 911 for an ambulance. he stared at the blondes face recongnising him from earlier that night. his eyes softened.

As the blonde was being taking away in the ambulance, the raven haired boy stood at his wrecked car emotions full of guilt and pity.

after a night talking to the police about what happened, he decided to go to the hospital in the morning to see how the blonde is doing, hopefully hes alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A quick apology here! im so sorry i havn't updated in so long! due to studying for leavingcert this year and my laptop has been broke for months! but managed to go get it fixed it still has its problems but it will work perfectly grand for writing, i hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you ~Grimmslover**_

It was early.. too early for the raven haired boys liking.

Exactly 10 hours earlier he had accidently knocked over the blonde stranger, He didnt sleep a wink.. sure how could he, he might have killed the poor boy.

The sound of the tyres pulling to a hault at a shreaking sound to the sickening thud f the blondes body against metal to the blood on his broken windshield.

These images and sounds replayed through his mnd all night long.

It was now nine o'clock in the morning visiting hours in the hospital started now after a 30 minute what seemed like hours journey on a local bus Sasuke had arrived, The hospital was of coarse busy as always.

He made his way to reception then thinking shit i dont even know the boys name he thought back to the night where he served him in the resturant he could have sworn he heard his friends say his name... what was it nara...naka...nata...naru..OHH naru- "May i help you sir?" Sasukes thoughts were interupted by the receptionists question,

"Yes im looking to visit a young boy that was in a car accident by the name Naruko" replied Sasuke.

"Naruto actually, Naruto Uzumaki" spoke a teenage boy with bushy eye brows standing beside him, Sasuke recognised the boy from the resturant.

The receptionist nodded at him checking to see what room Naruto was in "yes hes in room 305 the 3rd ward" spoke the woman Sasuke thanked her and began walking bushy brow boy walked by his side "so how do you know Naruto?" the boy asked him as they both walked into the room.

Sasuke didnt have the chance to answer when they walked in.

"LEE! about bloody time you got here! whos this!?" Spoke Kiba who was standing by Narutos bed where Naruto layed motionless in but thankfully still alive, Sasuke sighed in relief then looked at Kiba "Im Sasuke.. the man who caused all this"

Lee and Kiba frowned "Why the hell are you here" Said Kiba gritting his teeth.

"I came to see if hes ok" replied Sasuke.

"well he fucking isnt thanks to you!"

Sasuke Ignoring this walked over to the bed staring down at Narutos peacful face his floppy blonde hair splayed around his pillow to his light eyelashes.

"I have no words to justify my terrible mistake, it was awful accident i am truely sorry" Sasuke used such a soft tone of voice.

Kiba sighed "We dont know if he'll wake up.."

Sasuke then moved awat before stepping outside the room he turned and faced kiba and lee.

"Then ill just gave to visit him everyday i can until he wakes up,

I want to see those eyes he used to once look at me that night..."

_**Thank you for reading ill update as soon as i can! ~grimmslover**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for all the follows i will make sure to update more often now ^^**_

_**~grimmslover**_

Naruto Uzumaki lay still in the hospital bed not a movement, not even a blink but yet Sasuke could hear him breathing softly from his pale lips.

Sasuke had looked at every inch of narutos beautiful face the past few days that hes been there for he held a strand of blonde hair between his fingers playing with it he smiled softly though his smile slowly began to fade he just couldnt erase the guilt, the regret, the fear..it was eating him alive.

"You know you don't have to visit every single day" said neji walking into the room with a morning coffee from the hospitals Cafe.

"i know i dont have to.. but i want to" Sasuke replied eyes looking from naruto to neji.

"but dont you work as a waiter or something?"

"yes but im on evening shifts for the next few weeks until that changes im visiting him as much as i can"

Neji sighed "it was an accident we all understand now you look wrecked bags under your eyes and everything didnt you sleep?"

Sasuke shook his head "..i couldnt.."

Neji sat down on the other side of narutos bed runing his fingers through his hair.

"Dont punish yourself,dont let the guilt of whatever beat you down bad things just happen you should get that"

"i wouldn't call this a punishment..." sasuke mumbled quietly.

Neji looked up as lee walked in with a red head boy who practicly ran to Narutos side taking his hand in his.

"Gaara just found out this morning word got around he was pretty anxious to get here" said lee sratching the back of his head.

Neji introduced them "Sasuke this is Gaara, Gaara this is Sasuke, Gaara is a close friend of Naruto"

Sasuke looked at the red head who was aparently gaara... narutos close friend he wondered why his stomach twisted and why his eyebrows furrowed when he saw Gaara reaching for Narutos hand perhaps hes irrtable from being so tired.

When Sasuke went to get some coffee Gaara insisted on going along with him aswell on the way there Sasuke noticed the teary eyes on the red head "look..positive thinking i know this is your first time seeing him in this way but hes going to be ok trust me"

Gaara frowned "And who the hell are you again hm?"

Sasuke sighed he remembered Neji and kibas reaction to who he was and what he did so he decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"just an old friend"

"i heard you constantly visit him hm?" gaara said with a slightly well jelous tone as he was paying for his coffee.

"Yes i do." Sasuke used a stern like voice to reply with.

"well listen best friend beats old friend by a long shot so would you mind visiting less so i can have some alone time with Naruto"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "alone time? hes in a fucking coma what ya gonna do play checkers have a few beers watch the game? get a grip"

Gaara frowned standing infront of Sasuke "No. they say the person can hear your voice in these situations id like to talk to him, whats your problem"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "id ask you the same thing"

Sasukes usualy calm mind was mixing emotions full of anger and a small bit of jelousy, jelous of what? he thought and knew he was definatly not going to like this new visitor

no he didnt like this one bit.

_**Thank you for reading ill update soon! :) xx ~grimmslover**_


End file.
